LOS GUERREROS LEGENDARIOS
by fenix79
Summary: Ikki,Gokú y Serena se encuentran y unen fuerzas para derrortar a una mortal enemiga de otro planeta


Era un día tranquilo o al menos eso parecía que iba a ser, ya hacía tiempo que Ikki había dejado de ver a su hermano y camaradas ya que el estar apartado le permitía volverse fuerte a su estilo y aparecer cuando más lo necesitaba pero hoy su sexto sentido le indicaba por algún motivo que debía ir hacia el santuario donde su hermano lo estaba esperando. En un principio pensaba que solo se cruzarían unas palabras con él y se aseguraría que las cosas estuvieran en orden para luego marcharse y vivir a su manera sin estar atado a andar en grupo pero si cumpliendo con sus obligaciones y responsabilidades de caballero.  
Mientras caminaba con su armadura dentro de su caja de pandora solo pensaba en lo que venía adelante y no en lo que había dejado atrás, pues pensar en los que dejas atrás solo traía debilidad para su alma y su corazón…pero de pronto apareció frente a él un agujero que lo iba arrastrando y no podía escapar de su enorme presión; era como si las técnicas de Saga y Kanon se hubieran fundido en una sola y fue devorado hacia otro lugar y tiempo.  
Llego a una llanura en un sitio donde jamás había estado, no podía sentir el cosmos de su hermano o camaradas; es mas no podía sentir ningún cosmos ya que parecía un desierto y antes que pudiera ir a explorar el lugar un ataque vino tan rápido y repentino que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y cayó al suelo. Mientras se levantaba vio como un extraño ser aparecía frente a él y aunque ya había enfrentado a caballeros y dioses nunca había visto algo tan extraño como la apariencia de este ser: era una mujer pero no como las que había visto ya que su cuerpo parecía venido de las estrellas, su rostro marcaba rencor pero su cuerpo era negro como la misma noche y se sentía un aura extraña a su alrededor.

-Vaya así que tú eres el primero que mi poder trajo hasta acá- dijo la extraña figura

-Quien eres, porque me trajiste aquí? – Pregunta ikki

-Mi nombre es Proserpina y vengo del planeta Plutón

-Plutón? Plutón ya no es planeta, ahora se considera planeta enano o planetoide- dijo con voz fuerte el caballero

-Cállate!- Proserpina lanza un ataque hacia ikki con forma de gas que le hace sentir una presión y envenenamiento fuerte- Siempre vendré de un planeta sin importar lo que digan los demás!

-Dijiste que me habías traído con tu poder, que es lo que quieres

-Quería probar cuantos de los odiosos humanos podía hacer venir para matarlos sin importar el tiempo y lugar, contaste con la mala suerte de ser el primero y mi primer sacrificio

-Sacrificio dices, no creas que soy un hombre común, ahora mismo te demostrare que tú eres la que tuvo mala suerte de dar conmigo…AVE FENIX!

La armadura del fénix emerge de la caja de pandora y el caballero de la esperanza se alza de nuevo listo para una batalla que él sabe que no pidió pero que debe librar pues esta mujer no parece un ser que entienda a las palabras que no debe destruir a los demás

-Vaya, te pusiste una ropa de batalla, nada mal pero aun así no podrás vencerme

-Eso lo veremos, si vienes de Plutón donde no hay luz entonces esto te mostrara la luz de la justicia: ALAS DEL FENIX!

El ataque de ikki da de lleno en el cuerpo de Proserpina y aunque parecía que no le había dado tiempo para defenderse la malvada alienígena no sufrió ningún daño.

-Qué pero como es que mi ataque al recibirlo de lleno no te afecto?

-Pobre humano por creer que estas en un mundo donde gozas de privilegios como la luz, el agua y el aire eres mejor en todo sentido te vuelves débil, ahora te mostrare mi poder: IMPACTO DE NIX!

La mujer le dispara destellos a Ikki que se convierten en una sola e inmensa bola que al chocar con su cuerpo lo disparan al aire para luego regresar e impactar el cuerpo del caballero, ikki no había recibido este impacto tan fuerte jamás pero se levanta de nuevo como el caballero que es y ataca esta vez con más fuerza

-Atacare las veces que sea necesario para derrotarte…ALAS DEL FENIX!

-Ataca lo que quieres ya que siempre yo seré la que triunfe JAJAJA

De nuevo el impacto no logra causar daño y Proserpina ataca de nuevo

-IMPACTO DE NIX!- esta vez el ataque hace que ikki caiga ya que siente como si todas las personas del mundo lo hubieran golpeado a la vez

-Me divertiste un rato pero ahora acabare contigo pero antes dime tu nombre

-Soy ikki caballero del fénix  
-Bien ikki recordare tu nombre como mi primer victima pero antes de matarte veras como traigo más humanos para que sufran lo que tu sufriste y tú no podrás hacer nada por impedirlo JAJAJA  
Ikki ve como portales son abiertos y se crean agujeros negros que buscan en varios rincones de los universos nuevos personas a las cuales asesinar

-Ahí viene mi nueva víctima- grita Proserpina

Un hombre cae y aparece frente al lastimado caballero que ve como esta persona tiene un aspecto extraño: una ropa color naranja, unas botas azules, un cabello de forma rara pero no parece sentir dolor ni preocupación después de lo que acaba de experimentar

-Ayayayay, eso me dolió- dijo el singular hombre

-Quien es este tipo? Llego desde otro lugar y no se ve confundido por donde se encuentra-dijo Ikki

-Dónde estoy? Se trata de un lugar para entrenar o acaso las esferas del dragón me llevaron a un sitio donde hay comida

-Veo que mi gran poder no tiene límites y sigue trayendo personas de otras dimensiones o más bien debería decir victimas

-Quien eres tú? Tienes una extraña apariencia, eres extraterrestre?

-Extraña? Como te atreves, respeta al ser más poderoso del universo!-Proserpina arroja un ataque hacia el hombre de uniforme rojo

-No sé quién seas pero siento que tu Ki es maligno, además veo que ese hombre debe estar herido por tu culpa y no dejare que lo lastimes más o me lastimes a mí

-Pues intenta detenerme si puedes pero antes dime tu nombre pues quiero saber el nombre de mi segunda victima

-Mi nombre es Goku

-Bien Goku prepárate para morir IMPACTO DE NIX!

-Kayoken!

Goku recibe el mismo impacto que recibió antes Ikki y aunque su técnica le permite avanzar a través de la gran bola generada siente dolor pero por su orgullo de guerrero continua para lanzar su siguiente ataque

-KAMEHAMEHAAAA!- el ataque de Goku da de lleno en Proserpina y ella retrocede un momento, momento que aprovecha Goku para atacar de nuevo con una serie de golpes

-Espero que con eso lo pienses de nuevo antes de atacarme, quédate ahí porque no quiero lastimarte- dice el guerrero

\- No estuvo mal- dice Proserpina aparentemente derrotada

\- Ayudare a ese hombre y luego quiero que te vayas a tu planeta

-Mi planeta, tu que sabes de mi planeta, ya nadie lo recuerda

Goku corre a donde se encuentra ikki para ver en que puede ayudarlo

-Oye te encuentras bien, puedes caminar?

\- Si gracias, ya he recibido impactos grandes de varias personas y me he levantado varias veces

-Soy Goku y tu cómo te llamas

\- Mi nombre es Ikki y soy el caballero del fénix, sirvió a la diosa Athena

-Caballero? Fénix? Athena? Mmm nunca he escuchado eso…oye y esa extraña ropa que es? Es un traje para entrenar?

-Es mi armadura, me protege y me ayuda en los combates

-Armadura? Debe ser algo parecido a los trajes especiales que uso para entrenar, o se parece a lo que usaban los saiyajin

-Saiyajin que es eso? Otra clase de guerreros que sirven a un dios?

-Saiyajin es mi raza aunque yo vivo hace mucho en el planeta tierra

\- Que raro, yo también soy de la tierra pero nunca había escuchado de eso, aunque parece que venimos de diferentes mundos Goku

-Lo que importa es que ya todo termino Ikki y podemos regresar a casa

-No creas que he sido derrotada aun!- grita la mujer

-Ya te dije que no te quiero hacer más daño, vete o saldrás más lastimada

-Aún tengo más poder y más fuerza, ven y lo compruebas

-Si eso quieres, pero esta vez será diferente porque te mostrare más de mi poder y tu técnica ya no me afectara- dice Goku

-Yo te mostrare que no debes menospreciar a un caballero de athena, la misma técnica - exclama ikki

-AAAAHHHH!- el cabello de Goku cambia a un color dorado

-Arde cosmos aumenta hasta el séptimo sentido!- la armadura del fénix se vuelve dorada

-Vaya Ikki veo que tu armadura se vuelve fuerte como tú, ese brillo lo indica

-Lo mismo te digo Goku, tu poder ha aumentado y brillas como una armadura dorada

-Ikki acabemos con ella…kamehameha!

-Así es..el golpe del ave fénix!

Ambas técnicas son disparadas e impactan en el ser, ambos guerreros creen haber triunfado pero súbitamente la mujer se levanta

-Jajaja! Yo también les mostrare más de mi poder, COLISION ASTRAL

Dos enormes bolas similares a lunas son arrojadas de las manos de Proserpina y se ponen a cada lado de los héroes, al acercarse rápidamente generan una fuerza de gravedad que los inmoviliza y luego al impactar dejan a los 2 hombres tendidos en el suelo

-Esa si fue una tremenda técnica, estas bien Ikki?

-Si Goku, debo admitir que no esperaba eso

-Lo ven, aún tengo mucho poder, puedo seguir rompiendo dimensiones- otro agujero se abre sobre Proserpina- Pero ahora los matare por lo que me hicieron! COLISION…

-Aaaayyyyy!- una joven cae sobre la cabeza de Proserpina del agujero que ella había creado

-Que golpe… en donde estoy, Darien estás conmigo?- dice la confundida chica de largas trenzas rubias y vestido de colegiala

-Ellas quién es? Goku tú la conoces?

-No Ikki, parece una estudiante, viene de tu mundo?

-No pero su cabello me recuerda al de Esmeralda, una mujer que significa mucho para mí pero que ya murió

-Que paso? Esto es un sueño? Quienes son ustedes?- dice la chica

-Niña salvaste a estos hombres por un momento de su muerte, pero yo Proserpina de Plutón te voy a destruir

-Plutón? Estas equivocada, yo conozco a la verdadera representante de Plutón y tú no lo eres, ella es una verdadera sailor scout como yo lo soy… tampoco soy una niña!

-Ah si entonces dime tu nombre antes de matarte

\- Mi nombre es serena pero tengo otro nombre que te diré ahora, ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!

Al usar un broche que lleva consigo Serena logra que sus ropas cambien y alas le crecen para mostrar una forma más fuerte junto con un centro que demuestra que no es una niña como Proserpina creía.

\- Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

-Parece que esa chica también es una guerrera Goku

-Eso parece Ikki pero ojala no sea lastimada gravemente

-Ahora te mostrare el poder que el reino de la Luna me ha entregado..SUBLIME MEDITACION LUNAR!

El ataque que Sailor Moon de un conjunto de luces y energía impacta en Proserpina y aunque la lastima también consigue enojarla más.

-Como te atreves? Ni la Luna puede contra un planeta y ahora te matare

\- Ayyy creo no funciono- dice Sailor Moon

-Muere, Colisión Astral!- la técnica golpea a Sailor Moon del mismo modo que a Goku y a Ikki

-Eso me dolió, Darien dónde estás? Te necesito

-Ahora morirás, Impacto de Nix!

-Rápido Ikki toma mi mano- grita Goku

Al tomar a Ikki rápidamente Goku se tele transporta antes que la técnica impacte a Sailor Moon y la toma de la mano para llevarlos a un lujar más lejano

-Se esconden de mí? Los encontrareeee- grita Proserpina

-Oye estas bien?-pregunta Goku a la chica

-Si gracias a ti-dice Sailor Moon

-Creí que estabas indefensa pero resultaste ser una gran guerrera- dijo Ikki

-Gracias, mi nombre es Serena y peleo como Sailor Moon, ustedes quiénes son?

-Soy Ikki el caballero del fénix

-Yo soy Goku

-Encantada de conocerlos, aunque parece que venimos de diferentes lugares

-Eso estaba pensando, yo vengo del santuario de Grecia pero por lo que me dice Goku el no conoce ese lugar

-Yo vivo en la montaña Paos pero de dónde vengo no hay santuario

-Yo soy de Japón aunque antes era una princesa en otra vida en el reino de la luna

-Vaya parece que todos somos diferentes pero luchamos por la misma causa- dijo Goku sonriendo

-Si y no podemos dejar que ese ser vaya a alguno de nuestros hogares a acabar con nuestros seres queridos- exclamo Serena

-Entonces debemos dar nuestro esfuerzo y poderes para derrotarla- dijo Ikki

-Tengo una idea para derrotarla con una técnica pero me llevara tiempo reunir la energía para hacerla, es la Genkidama con la que uso la energía de todos los seres vivos para derrotar a mi enemigo.

-Si necesitas tiempo te lo daremos Goku- dijo serena

-Vamos princesa, si he peleado por una diosa entonces tu pelearas a mi lado- dijo ikki

-Donde están, donde estaaannnn!- grita Proserpina

-Nos buscabas- dijo ikki

-Acá estamos- dijo Serena

-Voy a matarlos de una vez por todas y para…que es eso, que está haciendo ese tipo?

Proserpina ve como Goku empieza a elevarse y con sus brazos levantados una enorme bola de energía empieza a formarse

-Por favor, todos los seres bríndenme su energía, la necesito por el bien de todos- energía de diferentes dimensiones de los agujeros creados empieza a llegar para formar la genkidama

-Ahora conoce el poder máximo de mi armadura, el poder que me dio Athena, elévate cosmo!, Armadura divina de Fénix

-Prepárate a recibir el máximo poder de la princesa de la Luna

-Puño fantasma del fénix- Ikki arroja una técnica que impacta la mente de Proserpina y le hace creer que cae en un agujero negro

-Noooo, salvenmeeee!-dice desesperada la mujer

-Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!- Serena envía un ataque poderoso que derrumba a Proserpina y ella al despertar del trance ve como Goku le arroja la bola de energía

-Toma esto…GENKIDAMAAA!-la bola es arrojada hacia el ser maligno

-No moriré hasta ver a todos los seres muertos por mi mano- Proserpina detiene la bola con sus manos

-No dejare que amenaces los diferentes mundos, Ahhhhh!-Goku se transforma en super saiyajin fase 3 y arroja un poder para empujar la genkidama

-Poder del dragón destructor!-un dragón dorado empuja más la bola hacia Proserpina

-Esto aún no es suficiente, no puedo hacer esto solo- dice Goku

-No estás solo Goku, estamos contigo

-Alas del fénix!

\- Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!

Las tres técnicas empujan y fortalecen la Genkidama que finalmente destruye a Proserpina

-NOOOOO, AGGHHHHH!- son las últimas palabras de la mujer de Plutón

-Lo logramos- dicen los 3 guerreros a la vez

La amenaza es exterminada y el universo junto con otros mundos son puestos a salvo gracias a los 3 guerreros legendarios

-La hemos destruido pero como regresaremos a nuestro mundo?- pregunta el caballero- Si Saga de Géminis estuviera acá nos llevaría mediante su técnica de dimensión extra

\- Si Bulma estuviera aquí lograría inventar un medio para llevarnos o a lo mejor Vegeta y Piccoro sabrían que hacer- dice el saiyain

\- Ojala tuviera a mi gata Luna, ella me aconseja siempre lo mejor- dice con tono triste la princesa

-No sé a qué te refieres con tu gata Serena pero me gustaría volver al santuario para ver de nuevo a mi hermano, aparte de mis camaradas es la única familia que tengo

-Yo tengo a Milk mi esposa, ella siempre se preocupa por mí y tengo otros amigos

-Yo tengo a mi novio Darien y mis compañeras sailor scout

En ese momento Proserpina se levanta por un momento y los 3 asustados creen que los va a atacar de nuevo justo cuando ya no tienen fuerzas

-….- Proserpina no alcanza a decir o hacer nada cuando su cuerpo cae de nuevo y de él salen agujeros en los que cada héroe ve su lugar de origen

-Siento pena por ella pues aunque viene de un lugar olvidado no debió intentar acabar con todos- dijo Serena

-Es cierto fue alguien fuerte y hubiera sido mejor tenerla de aliada- dijo Goku

-Ahora esperemos que encuentre la paz que le trato de quitar a personas inocentes- dijo Ikki

-Miren, esos agujeros son por donde llegamos y veo la montaña Paos

-Yo veo Japón

-Ahí está el santuario

-Parece que es el adiós pues no sé si se abrirá un nuevo portal para volver a vernos, pero fue un honor pelear a su lado Goku y Serena

-Lo mismo digo Ikki, eres una persona tan fuerte como tu armadura y tu Serena tienes un gran poder

-Gracias Goku e Ikki, fueron grandes compañeros y tienen un gran corazón

-Estoy seguro que así como nos preocupamos uno por el otro hay personas que siempre están pendientes de lo que hacemos o decimos- dijo con orgullo ikki

-Así es y ellos deben estar a gusto por como actuamos y deben estar en grupos como una gran familia- comento feliz Goku

\- Si y sin importar su lugar de origen o si son hombres o mujeres ellos deben estar felices por lo que hicimos- dijo la bella princesa

Cada héroe se despide y se lanza por un agujero a su lugar de origen esperando encontrar a sus seres amados.

Goku llega volando a la montaña Paos donde ve como Goten está afuera jugando

-Papaaa! Qué bueno verte

-Goten mi querido hijo- Goku le da un gran abrazo a Goten

-Estas bien Papá?

-Claro que lo estoy pero estoy mucho mejor al verte y saber que estas bien

-Gokuuu! En donde te habías metido, no trabajaste como te lo pedí! Ahora dime que vas a…

Goku se acerca y ve ese cabello negro, ese bello rostro y le da un beso a Milk en la boca que hace que ella quede muda y se convierta de nuevo en la niña que era cuando lo conoció

-Goku que fue eso?

-Milk trabajare y hare lo que te me digas pues no me imagino estar lejos de ti de nuevo, no quiero estar lejos de mi ser amado

Milk sonríe como el día en que Goku le propuso matrimonio en el torneo de las artes marciales y con una voz llena de amor tiene nuevas palabras para su esposo

-Está bien Goku, primero come y luego trabaja, hay un momento para todo y este momento es para disfrutar de nuestro amor

Serena llega a Japón y se encuentra con Darien, su novio y futuro esposo

-Darieennn!- corre y lo abraza fuertemente

-Qué te pasa Serena?

-Darien me hiciste falta como nunca

-Pero si solo nos separamos un momento

-Un momento lejos de ti es como si estuviera en otro mundo-la feliz pareja se besa

Ikki llega al santuario y se encuentra con su hermano menor

-Hermano- grita Shun- que bueno verte

\- Igualmente Shun- ikki abraza a shun lo cual sorprende a Shun

-Estas bien Ikki? No eres así siempre de expresivo

-Shun aunque no lo demuestre mi cariño de hermano siempre será hacia ti y esta vez deseo demostrarlo pues nunca se sabe a qué lugar puedes ir y no ver a tus seres queridos

-Hermano te iras pronto?

-No Shun, esta vez me quedare para poder hablar contigo y compartir con el resto de nuestros amigos

-Que gusto hermano.

Es así como cada héroe queda en su respectivo mundo pero cuando cada uno levanta la mirada al cielo siempre se acordaran de esas personas especiales que conocieron y que siempre formaran parte de sus vidas sin importar el lugar donde se encuentren pues lo que los une es que buscan siempre dejar un mejor mundo para los demás

FIN


End file.
